Together
by Deniice
Summary: When the boys organize a party, Logan get's a little scared, but Carlos is there to help him. Cargan slash story! My first fanfic, sorry I coulndt think of a better title Or Summary.


Together.

Authors note!; So, English is not my native language, it's my very first fanfic and of course my first Cargan. Please forgive me for any mistakes, =D I've tried to keep them in character, I hope I did!

….

_**6 days ago  
**_

_They hated rules, but they hated one rule in particular; No parties. All thought they hardly ever followed the rules, throwing a party was difficult. Bitters would be there within 30 minutes, giving them no time to even start the party. So when the boys were allowed to have a party at Rocque Records they were ecstatic.  
_

"_Really? We can have it here?" James flew at Gustavo giving him a hug.  
_

"_Yes, now let go of me. But there are a few conditions. You have to take of everything, music, decorations, snacks, drinks and you have to clean everything yourselves."  
_

"_We will!" They said.  
_

**Today  
**

Kendall and James were looking at the studio; they had just finished decorating and were waiting on Logan and Carlos to get back with the snacks. When they returned 5 minutes later they put everything on the table. Now only one more hour before the guests would arrive. 

"We'd better get ready!" Carlos said jumping up and down with excitement. "Oh, but I have to go back to the Palm Woods real quick." 

"Why, did you forget something?" James asked while he was fixing his hair. 

"Uh, yeah! I forgot to take some fresh clothes with me; I think left them on my bed." He picked up his helmet ready to leave. 

Logan was standing next to Carlos. "I'll come with you." And with that Carlos and Logan left. 

**At the Palm Woods.  
**

The boys walked in to apartment 2J. Katie was sitting on the bright orange couch with Ms. Knight, watching TV. Carlos immediately went into the room he and Logan shared. 

"Oh, hey boys, I didn't expect you home anytime soon." 

"Well Carlos forgot his clothes and I decided to get changed as well." 

"Logan! I need your help!" 

Logan walked in to the room. "What is it?" He saw Carlos standing in front of his closet, with no shirt on. As Carlos turned around he got a full sight of his upper body, and even though he had seen him like that countless times when they were in the changing room before or after a hockey game, shared a room together and they hung out at the pool a lot, he always got these feelings in his stomach. And sometimes, like now, he would stare, a little too long. Logan knew what those feelings meant, but didn't want anyone to know, he was so scared it would ruin everything they had, the band, the friendships, he couldn't risk it.

"Uh Logan? Are you feeling all right?" 

Logan looked up. "Oh yes, I'm sorry, what did you need my help with?" 

"Well, I can't decide. Red or blue?" He held up two shirts. 

"Uh, I don't know, does it really matter?" Logan was getting some clothes out of his own closet. 

"Of course it matters! I have to look good at the party!" 

"Fine, Red." He picked some clothes and was getting re-dressed. 

"You're not even looking! Logan, you can't pick something without even looking!" Carlos pouted. 

"It doesn't matter; you look great in any colour." He just realized what he said. "Uh, you know." He said laughing a little while hiding his face so he wouldn't have to look at Carlos.  
Carlos was blushing at what Logan had said. "Then red it is!" He put the blue one down and pulled the red one over his head. They tied their shoes and took the elevator downstairs. Pressing the button Carlos said; "You really think I look good in any colour?" 

Logan turned, looking at his slightly smaller friend. "I just meant it doesn't matter what colour you wear because as long as it's not some crazy colour like fluorescent pink, it'll fit you." 

Carlos just said; "Oh." Logan could hear in his voice that he was a little sad about his answer and wanted to tell him what he really meant but the elevator got to a stop and the doors opened. Carlos jumped out saying; "To the best party of our lives!" They took a cab back to Rocque Records. 

**At Rocque Records.  
**

Kendall and James already had the music on since Jo had already arrived. Kendall was dancing with her and James was still busy looking at himself in the mirror. 

"Logan, Carlos, sorry but we decided to just get started." Kendall waved at them. 

"That's okay, now we just have to wait for the others." Carlos went to get something to drink. "Would you like a drink Logan?" 

"Uh, sure." 

Slowly more people started to arrive until the studio was packed with people dancing and having fun. Jo and Kendall kept dancing together, James was surrounded by a bunch of girls and Carlos was just all over the dance floor, saying hi and dancing a little while with everyone. He was talking with this one girl when he saw Logan across the room leaning against the wall and staring into his cup. Carlos went to check on his friend. "What's wrong?" 

"Hmm?" He looked at Carlos. "Oh, uh, no there's nothing wrong." 

"Don't lie to me Logan. Right in front of you is one of the best parties ever and your leaning against a wall." 

"Well sorry I don't feel like dancing!" He put his cup on a table and walked out the door. He didn't leave, he was standing just outside the room, around the corner. 

"Did you really think I was going to give up and let you be depressed?" He found Carlos standing in front of him; he had a look on his face Logan knew was his "determined" look. "Come on Logie, you can tell me anything." Logie, he loved that nickname. 

"It's not important okay, it's just something stupid." 

"Something that has got you this upset is not stupid." Carlos put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Talk." 

"I'm afraid to dance." He mumbled. 

"Wait, what? Why? We dance together all the time, you're never scared then, and you can dance pretty well." 

"Yes, because we study them, but I'm scared to dance like you guys do, to ask someone to dance _with_ me. Take Jo and Kendall, they dance together at any kind of song and they always know just what to do. I can't dance _with_ someone, and I don't mean a slow song, but let's call it, a fast song." 

"A fast song?" 

"Yeah, you know, when people like, dance _really close _ together." He blushed and looked down. 

"Lots of people don't know how to, so they just don't do it. And when a song comes on, go get something to drink, eat of go to the bathroom. Or I could, uh." He looked down. 

"Or you could what?" 

"Or I could.. show.. you.." 

"Uh, okay." 

"Good, come on." He grabbed Logan by the arm pulling him to the room across from the party. He closed the door behind them. The music from across the hall was loud enough for both of them to still hear it. Logan was nervous, his best friend since he could remember, was about to teach him an  
up-close and personal dance. Carlos looked at him, noticing that Logan was once again far into his own thoughts. 

"You think way too much." Logan looked up. "Now stand next to me." He hesitated but then Carlos pulled him next to him. "Show me what you can do." 

"What do you mean?" Carlos went to stand in front of him and he grabbed him by the sides. "Move your hips!" Carlos said smiling and he did. Or tried, he thought he must look absolutely stupid. But Carlos was right there with him, dancing with him. 

"Really Logan?" Logan stopped and looked at him, his face red. "You have nothing to worry about! You're good." 

"What?" 

"Yes, why are you scared?" 

"Well, it's different like this." 

"No it isn't." 

"Yes it is, maybe I can move my hips okay but it's still different with another person, you know, when you're dancing _together_." He dropped his hands to his side and put his head down. "Let's just leave it at this. It's not like I _need _to dance with someone. I'll just have fun listening to the music." 

But Carlos didn't want to leave it. "I told you that I would to teach you, and that's exactly what I am going to do." Carlos was standing just inches away from him when he turned around, his back to Logan. With the music changing to "Fire Burning" he took a hold of both of Logan's hands. "Carlos really it doesn't matt-" But Carlos pulled at his hands so that Logan was perfectly lined up with him. Carlos put one of Logan's hands on his hip and the other on his waistline. Logan admired how Carlos didn't even feel weird about this; Carlos would always do anything for his friends. "Now just move with me Logie." He was making small circling motions with his hips and at first it was a little difficult for Logan to keep up but eventually he got in to the rhythm. They slowly picked up the pace and were making the circles bigger. Logan didn't even realize that Carlos had let go of his hands and that it was actually going pretty well. "See, this isn't so difficult." And he was right, it wasn't, he thought about stopping and going back to the party. But he didn't want dancing with Carlos to end. He's had a crush on him for so long and this was as close to him as he was ever going to get. He moved his other hand to Carlos' waistline as well and when he turned his head he could smell Carlos' soap. The soap he always left standing on the shower floor, forgetting to pick it up and putting it back in the bathroom cabinet. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized that little Logan was getting a little too excited. He was going to step back before things got too heated for him but Carlos got a hold of his hands again.

"C- Carlos, maybe we should get back."

"Why? Aren't you having fun?"

"Uh, well, I am, but the others are probably wondering where we are."

Carlos turned around facing Logan. "I'm sure they're fine. Besides, I'd like to stay here with you." He said while facing the ground blushing.

"You, really? I think I'd like to stay here with you as well." As Carlos looked up Logan suddenly lost all fear and decided to just go for it. He brought his hand up to Carlos' cheek and gently kissed him on the lips. It lasted for only one or two seconds but it send sparks trough Logan's body. Carlos had his eyes locked on Logan's who took a small step back.

"I'm sorry." Logan said still looking at Carlos, who was walking up to him. "I'm not; I've been waiting so long for you to do that." He smiled, grabbed Logan by his shirt and kissed him. This was nothing like the small and innocent kiss they just shared; this one was filled with passion. Logan was surprised by his friend kissing him like that, that he didn't even realize Carlos was pushing him until his back connected with the wall. Carlos pulled back, with a big smile on his face. "I really, really like you Logie."

"I like you too, for so long now." He pulled Carlos in to a big hug, and he could feel Carlos giving little kisses on his neck. "So, uh, are we like a couple now?" He felt Carlos smile in his neck before he looked up.

"Do you want us do be a couple?" Logan nodded. "So do I, then I guess were a couple."

"Well then, would like to go to the dance with me? The one across the hall?"

"I'd love to."

The end! Please let me know if there are any mistakes and I'll fix them! Thanks for reading and please review =D.

D.


End file.
